


ᴛʀɪᴄᴋ ᴏʀ ᴛʀɪᴄᴋ

by enntsu



Series: Depravity Falls [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Nienawidził jej, ale nie obraziłby się, gdyby była jego.❞gdzie Bill dostaje zaproszenie na nudne przyjęcie.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/OC, Mabel Pines/OC
Series: Depravity Falls [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751023
Kudos: 1





	1. fia

Bill się nudził.

Stał, podpierając się o barierkę i obserwował z góry, gości wchodzących do ogromnej sali przyozdobionej dyniami i świecami. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny zapach słodyczy — ciast, ciasteczek, czekoladek i kolorowych napojów, którymi wypełniono ogromne, szklane i okrągłe naczynia. Sam Bill w jednym ręku trzymał nabite na wykałaczkę, oblane karmelem i posypką kawałki jabłka; ale nie jadł. Po pierwszym kęsie miał dosyć — zemdliło go od nadmiaru smaków, a potem już całkowicie zatracił się w podziwianiu kolejnych demonów: ich długich sukni, strasznych masek, rogów, ogonów sztucznych i prawdziwych. Kroczyli wśród ludzi, śmieli się, żartowali i kłaniali przed gospodarzem, bez większego trudu. Na swój sposób było to zabawne — w końcu Bill znał część z nich i pamiętał o ich poglądach; o bezgranicznej pogardzie do ludzi i niechęci w okazywaniu im szacunku, której teraz wyzbyli się na rzecz kilku głupich tańców, jedzenia i muzyki wygrywanej przez jeszcze inne demony.

Sam najchętniej znalazłby się gdzieś indziej — w miejscu cichszym, spokojniejszym albo chociaż przepełnionym chaosem, nad którym tylko on miałby kontrolę. Ale nie mógł wyjść. Nie po tym, jak spędził pół dnia na wybieraniu odpowiedniego stroju i po tym, jak Will, dzień wcześniej, zmusił go do ogarnięcia się i wynurzenia z odmętów ich domu. Dosłownie użył do tego wszystkich możliwych metod: od podstępu, poprzez sporządzenie listy rzeczy, które _on zrobił dla Billa_, a kończąc na wyszarpaniu swojego brata z łóżka i przeciągnięciu go przez pół pałacu.

Przymknął powieki, a korona prawie zleciała mu z głowy. W myślach obiecywał sobie, że zaraz, już za moment, zejdzie w końcu po schodach i powoli przemieści się w stronę balkonu albo drzwi. Że stąd wyjdzie. Ale oczywiście na tym wszystko się kończyło. W końcu był dobrym bratem… A poza tym nie wierzył, że pozwolono by mu ot tak wydostać się z tego miejsca: ktoś prędzej czy później by go zagadał, ktoś inny wylałby na niego sok, a idąc dalej, ku pełni jego pecha — przy ostatnich kilku krokach, wpadłby na Willa i musiał wyjaśniać, co on właściwie robi przy wyjściu.

W końcu całkowicie zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie, że jest w pałacu — służący palą w kominku, a on leży na łóżku i nie musi się niczym przejmować; rada zbiera się dopiero za tydzień, a Will jest z Killem i Selene, więc nikt nie zawraca mu głowy. No ewentualnie: kolejni służący pukają do drzwi, żeby sprawdzić czy nie zechciałby zjeść kolacji albo napić się wina. A on odpowiedziałby im: _tak_. I w ten sposób spędziłby wieczór dziesięć razy lepszy od obecnego i milion razy mniej wymagający.

Zakrył usta, gdy powstrzymywał się od ziewnięcia. Jego oczy otworzyły się i chociaż minęło już dziesięć lat, a z Willem wcale nie był aż tak długo związany, czasami wciąż nie potrafił przywyknąć do faktu, że znowu widzi na oba. Czasami miał wrażenie, że gdy znowu je otworzy ujrzy dwa różne obrazy: jeden widziany przez siebie i drugi przez Willa. Znowu zostanie obdarty z prywatności. I nawet jeśli nic takiego się nie działo, nie potrafił pozbyć się niepokoju. Zacisnął palce na barierce, omal nie upuszczając jabłka.

Przez chwilę był pewien, że dziewczyna w różowej sukni, z przechodzącej po drugiej stronie pary, zerka na niego. Nie miał pojęcia, co konkretnie maluje się na jej twarzy, bo miała maskę, a bujne, brązowe i rozpuszczone włosy też w niczym nie pomagały, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że jest zaniepokojona. Idący obok niej chłopak, zbyt skupiony na swoim telefonie, nawet nie zerknął na niego. Właściwie: zdawał się nie widzieć ani go, ani reszty towarzystwa i Bill podejrzewał, że gdyby nie dziewczyna, chłopak wpadłby na pierwszą lepszą ścianę albo sturlał się po schodach.

Zeszli na dół, a Bill, wędrując za nimi wzrokiem, poczuł się, jakby ktoś wbił mu tysiące igiełek w ciało, bo oto w całym tym kolorowym tłumie, przy jednej z rzeźb przedstawiających jakiegoś potwora — ujrzał ją.

Brązowe włosy Fii układały się w dwa rogi rozmieszczone po bokach głowy i przyozdabiały je srebrzyste gwiazdy tworzące coś na kształt diademu. Jej suknia była złota — prosta, pozbawiona ozdób i zatrzymująca się na kostkach. A jednak wyglądała lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny — cała lśniła, a tłum, jakby instynktownie, odsuwał się robiąc jej miejsce, gdy szła. Zebrani rozmawiali, hałasowali i przemieszczali się, a jednak Bill słyszał tylko to, jak jej szpilki uderzają o kolejne stopnie, kiedy zmierzała w jego stronę.

— Nie lubisz Halloween — zauważyła, zamiast przywitać się lub od razu zacząć od wyjaśnień, jakim cudem żyje.

Nie była to prawda, a przynajmniej nie do końca, ale nie skomentował tego, skupiony jedynie na jej oczach, które teraz miały ciemną, niemalże czarną barwę. Zmieniała wygląd tak często, że nawet nie pamiętał, co w nim pozostawało prawdę, ale głosik w głowie podpowiadał mu, że teraz jest całkiem blisko jej oryginalnej wersji.

— _Ty_ go nie lubisz — powiedział w końcu i aż sam się zdziwił nad tym, jak dobrze szło mu panowanie nad własnym głosem. Brzmiał niemalże normalnie, jak ktoś, kto rozmawia ze starym znajomym, a nie byłą narzeczoną, której śmierci pragnął od wielu, wielu lat.

— Właściwie — zaczęła, stając obok — to bardziej kwestia przyjęć, niż samego Halloween. Dzieci biegające po sąsiadach są urocze, ludzie przywołujący demony trochę upierdliwi, ale śmieszni, ale te przyjęcia? — Ich ramiona stykały się ze sobą, skórę miała nieprzyjemnie zimną i naznaczoną różowymi bliznami. — Ich się nie da wybronić. Zawsze ma być zabawnie, trochę strasznie, a wychodzi stypa.

Jego usta drgnęły, gdy powstrzymywał się od uśmiechu.

— Ale one nie są obowiązkowe — zauważył, walcząc z pokusą dotknięcia jej, sprawdzenia czy naprawdę stoi obok. Czy to na pewno ona, a nie jakiś sobowtór. — Ot, zwykły kaprys bogaczy, a i nie wszystkich.

— I oboje doskonale o tym wiemy, ale i tak co roku tu tkwimy, prawda? — Ona niczym się nie przejmowała: bez żadnych zahamowań, oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i wskazała palcem na mężczyznę w zbroi. — Wiesz, że zabił swoją córkę?

— Wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Odciął jej głowę.

— Ale, _dlaczego to zrobił_?

Bill zastanowił się — wygrzebał z otchłani swojego umysłu, wszystko, co tylko wiedział o tym mężczyźnie i jego córce, a potem spróbował to szybko posortować i dopasować; utworzyć jakąś teorię, pasujący schemat czy chociaż wydobyć jedną, pozornie nic nie znaczącą, a jednak przydatną informację. Fia zastukała palcami o barierkę.

— Nie wiesz?

Nie musiał patrzeć na jej twarz, by wiedzieć, że się uśmiecha. Trochę wrednie, trochę z czystego rozbawienia.

— Chodziło o narzeczonego — powiedział przy nagłym olśnieniu. — Nie podobał mu się, ale ona się uparła, ale… — Zmarszczył brwi. — Nie odciął jej głowy. Po prostu zepchnął ją ze schodów.

— Cóż, prasa to strasznie wyolbrzymiła. Ale co z tą kobietą? — Sunęła palcem, aż dotarła do starszej, zgarbionej pani w ogromnym kapeluszu i zielonej sukni przypominającej u dołu syreni ogon. — Ma coś na sumieniu?

— Oprócz beznadziejnego ubioru?

Roześmiała się, a śmiech jej przypominał tysiące dzwoneczków poruszających się na wietrze. Łagody i uroczy, prawie zapomniał już, jak cudownie jest go słyszeć.

— Oprócz.

Bill wychylił się odrobinę i przekrzywił głowę, walcząc z kolejnymi informacjami zakopanymi pod stertą raportów i wspomnień mniej lub bardziej użytecznych. Tym razem jednak wyłowienie właściwej rzeczy nie było problemem: po zaledwie minucie miał już przed oczami artykuł, który czytał ledwie tydzień temu, przy śniadaniu.

— Podejrzewają ją o znęcanie się nad synem

— Ale czy to prawda? — naciskała.

— Cóż, wyrzuciła swojego psa przez okno, nie zdziwiłbym się więc, gdyby faktycznie, przy okazji, znęcała się nad własnym dzieckiem. Chociaż...

— Taak?

— Ma na plecach ślad — częściowo zakryty przez sukienkę siniak. I jest całkiem bogata, podczas gdy jej syn ledwie wiąże koniec z końcem.

— Więc teraz zakładamy, że jest na odwrót i to ona jest ofiarą?

— Hm… to byłoby ciekawsze, niż przypuszczenia dziennikarzy, więc tak. Ale teraz lepiej skupmy się na facecie w garniturze w groszki.

Fia zamrugała.

— Dlaczego?

— Ty mi powiedz _dlaczego._

Jakaś jego część wiedziała, że powinien odsunąć się od niej i iść po Willa, póki jeszcze ma kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, ale inna pragnęła tkwić w miejscu i grac w ich, stworzoną wieki temu, grę; odtwarzać tylko te dobre wspomnienia i bawić się w najlepsze. Poza tym, gdyby chciała go skrzywdzić, już by zrobiła, prawda?

— Ja… nie wiem. Wydaje się zwyczajny.

— Jest skryty.

— Też kogoś zabił?

— Dwóch morderców na sali? To już byłaby przesada.

— Halloween w Meserri. Było ich piętnastu na jednej sali — przypomniała, a on niemalże mógł ujrzeć tamte pomarańczowe sali z fioletowymi zasłonami i podświetlanymi od dołu parkietami. Wyglądało to paskudnie, ale towarzystwo mieli najciekawsze.

— No dobrze, masz rację, dwóch to nie tak dużo, ale… Nie. Nie tym razem.

— Znęca się nad kimś?

— Ale jak?

Zabębniła palcami o balustradę, a on dopiero wówczas zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że przyozdobiła je pierścieniami — zaręczynowym, jednym z kwiatem i jednym z trójkątem. Kiedy tak zastanawiała się, przygryzała wewnętrzną stronę policzka.

— Zgwałcił kogoś, prawda?

— Najpewniej — przyznał i poczuł się, jakby ktoś wsypał mu kostki lodu pod koszulę albo dotknął go lodowatą dłonią w kark. Głos w głowie uparcie mu powtarzał: _idź po Willa, _ale ciało nie słuchało i zamiast powieść go w stronę wyższych pięter, złapało ją za rękę i poprowadziło w dół.

— Już? Koniec gry? — pytała, gdy mijali demony i ludzi pędzących w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach. — Zawsze bawiliśmy się dłużej.

— Dzisiaj jest zbyt nudno.

— Nieprawda. Jeśli wierzyć plotkom to jest z nami syn seryjnego mordercy, inny gwałciciel i kanibal. Ty po prostu chcesz zatańczyć, tak?

_Nie myśleć o tym, co ty zrobiłaś._

— Tak — przyznał, obejmując ją.

Przy tym wyglądzie nie była przesadnie niska, ani drobna, a jednak będąc tak blisko miał wrażenie, że wystarczy jeszcze jeden, niezbyt delikatny dotyk, by ją zniszczyć. Miała tak wielką moc: mogła go kontrolować albo i wszystkich dokoła, a jednak w jego ramionach była bardziej, jak lalka, którą się steruje, a nie właściciel marionetek.

Wcale nie miała prostej sukni. Bill nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł się tak bardzo pomylić, ale teraz to widział — te wszystkie białe falbanki, ozdoby, wzory. A jej buty nie były obcasami, lecz zwykłymi baletkami, przypominającymi te, które ubrała, gdy zaprosił ją na zimowy bal po roku ich znajomości. Jedynie przy fryzurze się nie pomylił: włosy wciąż tworzyły rogi, a gwieździsty diadem mienił się w świetle lamp, gdy wirowali wokół innych par, do muzyki stworzonej przez demony w czarnych garniturach i zielonych krawatach.

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy teraz zacząć walczyć? — spytał.

— Walka w tańcu? Niee, to zbyt sztampowe. Zresztą, nie mamy o co.

— Wciąż chcesz zostać królową.

— Ale ty już jesteś królem. Nie muszę zmuszać cię byś zasiadł na tronie i łaskawie dał sobie założyć koronę.

— Więc? Co teraz? Po prostu udamy, że nic się nie stało, a ty wkradniesz się w moje łaski i znowu będziemy razem?

— Czemu nie? — Zatrzymała się, a jej dłonie spoczęły na jego policzkach. — Przecież chcesz tego. Nieważne, jak bardzo próbujesz: nie potrafisz mnie nienawidzić. A przynajmniej: nie wystarczająco, by nie chcieć mieć mnie przy sobie. Poza tym i tak potrzebujesz kogoś, kto mógłby rządzić z tobą. Sam tego nie udźwigniesz i to także doskonale wiesz.

— Fia…

— Bill. Możemy udawać, naprawdę możemy udawać, że jesteś na mnie zły i nigdy mi nie wybaczysz tego, co zrobiłam, ale jaki to ma sens? Przecież oboje wiemy, że tak naprawdę mnie kochasz, a jak kocham… — Urwała.

Nie.

To nie tak.

To raczej, jakby ktoś nagle wyłączył dźwięk — jej usta poruszały się, ale on nic nie słyszał, a wszystko dokoła migotało, trzęsło się i rozpadało. Coś nim szarpnęło, coś upadło. Kolejny raz szarpnęło. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ciemność objęła salę, a gdy Bill znów spojrzał na Fię… jej nie było. Tak, jak nie było innych osób.

_Bill_.

_B I L L ._

_ B_

_ I_

_ L_

_ L_

_ L_

_ I_

_ B_

_ B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L B I L L ._

Lodowata woda wylądowała na jego twarzy, a on, po przebudzeniu, miotał się po łóżku, niczym ryba wyrzucona na brzeg. Oczy walczyły, próbując przyzwyczaić się do światła, a ciało drżało ni to z zimna, ni to z bólu.

— Nie musieliśmy być aż tak okrutni — głos Selene.

— Musieliśmy. Nie reagował na nic innego. — Kill.

Bill zamrugał i wreszcie ujrzał coś więcej, niż tylko zbitek kolorowych plam: kształty utworzyły przed nim pokój z całym jego wystrojem, a stojące nad nim trzy osoby zyskały znajome rysy twarzy.

— Poza tym to było całkiem zabawne — dodał Will, a Kill pokiwał głową.

— Jesteście okropni — podsumowała i nie bacząc na plamy pokrywające pościel, przysiadła na łóżku.

— Spałem? — Bill dotknął odruchowo swojego ucha, ale nie zastał tam kolczyków.

— Nie, byłeś w śpiączce — odpowiedział Kill, wywracając oczami. Ciało miał owinięte bandażami i przyozdobione zielenią, którą wyglądała jak jakąś obrzydliwa narośl. — A teraz rusz dupę i ubieraj się. Zostały dwie godziny.

— Dwie godziny?

Kill pstryknął mu palcami przed twarzą.

— Halloween. Zaproszenie. Przyjęcie. Za dwie godziny. Kontaktujesz?


	2. dipper

Dipper Piens wcale nie chciał iść na przyjęcie organizowane przez Victora Nosferatu — demona, aktualnie zakochanego w śmiertelniczce i przebywającego z nią w ogromnym domu, otoczonym lasem. Plotki mówiły, że w rzeczywistości jego ukochana wcale nie jest człowiekiem; że swoją bladością, kłami i niechęcią do wychodzenia w dzień, bliżej jej do wampira, a sadyzmem dorównuje mężowi. Bo i tu zaczynała się kolejna seria dziwnych stwierdzeń — że Victor wcale nie miał tak na imię, ale zabił prawdziwego Victora Nosferatu, a całą posiadłość, jaką od niego zagarnął, przerobił na jedną, wielką salę tortur. _Podobno_ nie wychodziło się od niego żywym, w niektórych miejscach wciąż dało się ujrzeć zaschnięte plamy krwi, które przeoczono przy sprzątaniu, a ilość tajnych przejść, labiryntów rozciągniętych na pół lasu, przyprawiała o ból głowy.

I kiedyś być może Dipper byłby zainteresowany tym wszystkim — pragnąłby rozwiązać zagadkę, ujawnić prawdziwą naturę Victora albo udowodnić, że wszyscy inni się mylili. Pragnąłby zrobić cokolwiek: od razu po usłyszeniu, zacząłby się ubierać w swój kostium. Ale teraz? Teraz przede wszystkim pragnął spokoju — ciszy wypełniającej jego dom, dobrej książki i jedzenia, które zdążył zamówić, nim Mabel wpadła do niego z torbami wypełnionymi po brzegi kolorowym materiałem i wielgachnym uśmiechem na umalowanej twarzy.

— Pośpiesz się — mówiła, dwie godziny później, kiedy sama miała już na sobie sukienkę o jasnym, różowym kolorze. Stała przy lustrze, poprawiając brązowe włosy spięte w warkocz, tworzący coś na kształt korony.

— Mówiłaś, że chcesz spędzić Halloween, oglądając horrory — czepiał się, wychodząc z łazienki.

— Bo chciałam, ale nastąpiła zmiana planów — powiedziała, rumieniąc się.

Będąc już na przyjęciu, rozmawiając z przypadkowymi osobami, ale przede wszystkim — _będąc samemu_, zaczynał rozumieć _czym_ była ta zmiana planów. Albo raczej — _kim_. Bo mogły mijać lata, ich życie mogło wywrócić się do góry nogami, ale pod jednym względem jego siostra w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Patrząc na to, jak kręciła się wokół mężczyzny o granatowych, prawie czarnych włosach i skórze odrobinę ciemniejszej od jej własnej; niemalże widział znów tamtą nastolatkę w różowym swetrze. To zaś wywoływało u niego samego uśmiech — jeden z tych gorzkich, nostalgicznych.

Westchnął i wypił zawartość swojego kieliszka — napój o fioletowej barwie i smaku przypominającym połączenie miodu i jagody. Nie przepadał za serwowanym tu jedzeniem — te wszystkie jabłka w karmelu, ciasta, ciasteczka, były tak słodkie, że aż zęby bolały od samego patrzenia; smakowały jakby ktoś zamiast połowy szklanki wsypał ich dziesięć, a na koniec jeszcze dodatkowo obtoczył wytwory w cukrze — ale musiał przyznać, że napoje były zadziwiająco dobre. Nawet ten świecący na zielono.

Ale to wciąż nie czyniło tego przyjęcia odrobinę znośniejszym. Nie rekompensowało tych wszystkich demonów, których nie znał, a które i tak nadciągały z każdej strony. Zresztą — one też go nie znały i Dipper zaczynał nabierać wrażenie, że podchodzą przez sam fakt, że też są demonami. Ot, taki dziwny gest solidarności czy inna głupotka. Ludzie byli trochę mniej upierdliwi — odsuwali się, jakby instynktownie wyczuwali dzielącą ich przepaść, ale raz na jakiś czas i wśród nich znajdowali się tacy, co podpełzali zdecydowanie zbyt blisko i rozpoczynali kolejne nic nieznaczące rozmowy. A Dipper modlił się tylko o to, by gdzieś w pobliżu walnął meteor albo rozpoczął się nagły atak obcych. I tak przez długie trzy godziny.

Mabel zaśmiała się, a przynajmniej — patrząc na jej ruchy, zakładał, że właśnie to zrobiła. Jakaś jego część pragnęła podejść do niej, przerwać tę uroczą rozmowę i powiedzieć, że zamierza stąd wyjść, inna zaś — nie potrafiła psuć jej zabawy, nawet jeśli poinformowanie o odejściu, to zaledwie minuta.

Dipper pokręcił głową i przeniósł wzrok na Victora Nosferatu. Musiał przyznać, że było coś zabawnego w fakcie, że wszystkie demony tak ochoczo plotkowały na jego temat, opowiadały te wszystkie krwawe historie, a potem bez problemu przychodziły na jego przyjęcia, choć podobno i one nie były bezpieczne. Jeszcze zabawniejszy był fakt, że gospodarz wcale nie wyglądał na kogoś strasznego, całkowicie zepsutego — był niski, piegowaty, twarz miał w kształcie serca, a kiedy się uśmiechał, wszyscy dokoła natychmiast zapominali o swoim złym humorze i również się uśmiechali. Inaczej było z jego żoną — ona, w czerwonym garniturze i z blond włosami spiętymi w kok, wyglądała, jak ktoś, kto mógłby zamordować wszystkich zebranych z uśmiechem na twarzy, a potem pójść zjeść ciastko.

_ Problem leży w tym, że po prostu jest kobietą _ — podpowiadał złośliwy głosik w jego głowie. — _Od tamtego gwałtu masz obsesję. _

— Przymknij się — fuknął na samego siebie i wyszedł z głównej sali, prosto na korytarz zalany mrokiem: żadnych świateł, żadnych lamp, okna zakryte. — To wcale nie o to chodzi — mamrotał dalej, a kiedy wzrok przywykł do ciemności, wlepił go w rzeźby tak ogromne, że swoim upadkiem bez problemu mogłyby kogoś zabić. Większość z nich rozciągała się pod sam sufit i przedstawiała kobiety oraz mężczyzn: półnagich, zapatrzonych gdzieś w bok i takich…

Dipper zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął rękę, lecz nim zdążył cokolwiek dotknąć, zdarzyła się rzecz, której w życiu by się nie spodziewał — jedna z belek na suficie pękła, a Bill Cipher runął prosto na niego.

— Mam wrażenie, że ilekroć myślę ❝On już niczym mnie nie zaskoczy❞, ty wchodzisz i mówisz ❝Trzymaj moją koronę i patrz❞ — wyznał, czując na plecach chłód bijący od podłogi i ból rozchodzący się po całym ciele.

— Głupie drewno — mruknął w odpowiedzi Bill i sturlał się z Dippera.

— Ale co ty właściwie robisz? — spytał Dipper, otrzepując ubrana i starając się za tymi ruchami ukryć fakt, że trzęsą mu się ręce. — Bawisz się w człowieka-pająka?

— W sensie w Parkera?

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— Cokolwiek — jęknął i potarł czoło.

Bill wzruszył ramionami.

— Szukam — wyznał bez większych problemów.

— Szukasz?

— Dowodów.

— Dowodów?

— Victor.

Dipper znowu wywrócił oczami.

— Litości, będziesz tak teraz rzucał pojedynczymi słowami i czekał aż je powtórzę?

— Zastanawiałem się nad tym — przyznał Bill — ale aktualnie chodzi mi o to, że on po prostu tu idzie. — I nim Dipper zdążył coś powiedzieć, złapał go za rękę i niemalże wrzucił do jednego z miliona pomieszczeń. Zamknął za nimi drzwi i oparł się o nie, a echo kroków wypełniło korytarz.

— To bezsens. — Dipper poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, ale Bill i tak zrozumiał. — I tak nas wyczuje.

— A ty wyczułeś mnie? — odparł, równie bezgłośnie, Bill. — Za dużo demonów.

I faktycznie — Victor nawet się nie zatrzymał. Po prostu przeszedł obok nich, a gdzieś w oddali trzasnęły drzwi.

— Więc? — Dipper skrzyżował ręce. — Dowody?

— Słyszałeś o tych wszystkich plotkach, że Victor to morderca i w ogóle?

— Tak.

— No więc: w zeszłym tygodniu, mając już dosyć tych wszystkich próśb, wysłaliśmy do niego emisariusza. Do dziś nie wrócił.

—...a czy ty nie masz innych ludzi, którzy szukaliby za ciebie tych wszystkich dowodów?

— Mam, ale bycie na przyjęciu i zwykłe uśmiechanie się jest cholernie nudne. Poza tym czego Will nie wie, mnie nie zaboli.

— Więc… Will nie ma pojęcia, że tu jesteś? — spytał, a jego mózg zaczął pracować na najwyższych obrotach.

— No tak. Właśnie to przed chwilą powiedziałem.

— I z pewnością, nie chcesz, żeby się dowiedział, prawda? — kontynuował, podchodząc do demona.

— Czy to ten moment, w którym zaczynasz mnie szantażować, bo ciebie też nudzi to przyjęcie i w sumie zagadka też niezbyt cię interesuje, ale stanowi lepszą alternatywę dla dalszego gadania z tymi wszystkimi demonami i ludźmi?

— W sumie to tak. — Dipper uśmiechnął się niewinnie. — Ty ocalisz mnie od nudy, ja ciebie od Willa — podsunął.

Bill westchnął.

— Niech ci będzie — powiedział.

W ten oto sposób znaleźli się na piętrze: przemierzali kolejne korytarze wypełnione rzeźbami i dywanami o paskudnych wzorach, zaglądali do wszelkich możliwych pomieszczeń i grzebali we wszelakich szufladach, szafkach, szafach.

— Więc? — Bill zerknął na Dippera, jednocześnie przeszukując kolejne biurko.

— Więc co? — Dipper zmarszczył brwi, przekrzywiając portret kobiet o poparzonej twarzy. Tak, jak przewidział była za nim wnęka, ale… pusta. Znowu.

— Co u ciebie?

Dipper zamrugał, a jego dłonie zawisły w powietrzu.

— Ogólnie czy aktualnie?

— Ogólnie.

— Ja… — Wbił zęby w dolną wargę, nagle rozważając wyskoczenie przez okno. Potem dotarło do niego, że przecież nie musi dawać Billowi sprawozdania z własnych problemów, zmartwień, traum, więc powiedział tylko: — Tydzień temu byłem w Poznaniu, w Polsce, a aktualnie zastanawiam się nad przeprowadzką do Londynu.

— Aha.

— A co z tobą?

— Pałac jest w porządku, obowiązki już trochę mniej, ale idzie się przyzwyczaić.

— Aha.

Dipper zastukał nerwowo palcami w ścianę, a w jego umyśle pojawiła się scena. Nie, nie zwykła scena. Wspomnienie — ten raz, gdy wystarczyło jedno pytań; gdy on i Bill wylądowali w łazience, objęci, a Dipperowi po raz ostatni nie przeszkadzało bycie nagim w czymś towarzystwie. Był mokry, a ubrania Billa przesiąkły i zaczęły się lepić, ale żadnemu z nich wtedy to nie przeszkadzało.

— Hej… — zaczęli w tym samym czasie i natychmiast umilkli, słysząc kroki.

Bill zamknął szufladę i, znowu, nie dając Dipperowi czasu na reakcje, wepchnął ich obu pod łóżko. W samą porę — sekundę później drzwi otworzyły się, a na wysokości ich oczu pojawiły się buty Victora i obcasy jego żony.

— Nie nadają się — narzekała, krążąc po pokoju. — Ludzie są nijacy, demony zbyt nieufne.

Victor westchnął i złapał jej dłonie.

— Eleno — zaczął — zgromadziłem najbogatsze demony i najpiękniejszych ludzi, jakich tylko mogłem! Na pewno ktoś się nadaje! Po prostu, przestań być taka… no wiesz. Surowa.

— Surowa?

Jego nogi poruszyło się nerwowo.

— Ja… myślę, że twoje oceny są niesprawiedliwe. Zbyt krytyczne — wyznał, a ona cofnęła się gwałtownie i zaklęła.

Następne minuty wypełniły się jej wściekłym monologiem i jego przepraszaniem, a kiedy Dipper był pewien, że zaraz uśnie, Elena westchnęła i powiedziała:

— Jakbyś szukał swojej zbyt surowej żony, będę w piwnicy.

Wyszła, a on — pobiegł za nią. Dopiero wówczas Dipper, otwierając w pełni oczy i nie hamując już ziewnięcia, uświadomił sobie jedną rzecz: Bill. Wciąż go obejmował, a jego dłoń, prawdopodobnie niezbyt świadomie, spoczywała na biodrze Dippera. Fakt ten zadziałał niczym kubeł zimnej wody i rażenie prądem — Dipper cofnął się gwałtownie, uderzając nogami o szafkę nocną. Stojąca na niej lampka zakołysała się i tylko cudem nie spadła.

_No dobrze, ty nie masz problemu z kobietami _— przyznał głos w jego głowie. —_ Ty masz problem ze wszystkimi. _

— Więc? Idziemy do piwnicy? — zasugerował, nim Bill zdążył o cokolwiek spytać.

Nie czekał też na odpowiedź — upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma, wyszedł z pokoju i najciszej, jak tylko potrafił, zszedł po schodach. Jednych, drugich. Dopiero gdy do jego uszu dotarła muzyka, zrozumiał, że musi się zatrzymać, bo zwyczajnie nie wie, gdzie jest ta cała piwnica.

— Trzeba przejść przez salę balową — poinformował Bill. — Po drugiej stronie jest korytarz, a potem schody na dół.

— Świetnie — szepnął Dipper i ruszył w stronę tłumu. Po tak długim przebywaniu w ciemności, musiał zmrużyć oczy i doczekać chwilę, nim te na nowo przywykły do tych wszystkich barw i świateł. A kiedy to już się stało, wcale nie było lepiej: nagle całkowicie skupił się na tych wszystkich mdlących zapachach.

Wzrokiem, instynktownie, odszukał Mabel i z ulgą odkrył, że ta wciąż jest bezpieczna — nieprzejęta obecnością innych osób, w najlepsze obściskiwała się z tamtym mężczyzną. Bill zaś, również korzystając z okazji, wyłowił z tłumu Selen tańczącą z mężczyzną o rudych włosach, Killa siedzącego na stole i pijącego wino prosto z butelki oraz Willa, który… szedł w ich stronę. Z miną kogoś co najmniej wkurzonego.

— Gdzieś ty był? — spytał i tym razem to Bill zapragnął wyskoczyć przez najbliższe okno. — I tylko mi nie mów, że…

Dipper wbił paznokieć w skórę i walcząc z uczuciem przypominającym sznur zaciskany wokół szyi, powiedział:

— Pieprzyliśmy się.

A demony spojrzały na niego — Will z konsternacją, a Bill z jeszcze większą.

— A teraz przepraszam — złapał Billa za marynarkę — ale mam ochotę zatańczyć. — I pociągnął demona w stronę tłumu.

— On w to nie uwierzy — stwierdził Bill, gdy byli wystarczająco daleko, by Will nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

— Ale to go chwilowo spowolni, więc rusz się — odparł Dipper, walcząc z chęcią zabrania ręki. Starał się, naprawdę się starał, ale ilekroć wyczuwał pod palcami skórę drugiego demona, czuł się, jakby robaki przepełzały mu po ciele. A kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się na kolejnym korytarzu i jedynie rzeźby wlepiały w nich swoje puste oczy, przestał próbować: po prostu odepchnął Billa, jakby to on go do tej pory trzymał. Odetchnął z ulgą.

O dziwno, zamiast stęchlizną, piwnica pachniała kolejnymi słodkimi wyrobami — ciasteczkami z cynamonem i sokiem o zielonkawej barwie. Podłogę wyłożono dywanami, a ściany zamiast pleśni i pajęczyn, pokrywała tapeta w renifery.

— Nie jestem pewien czy my dalej jesteśmy na przyjęciu Halloweenowym, czy jednak Bożonarodzeniowym — mruknął Dipper, podnosząc gałązkę jemioły. — Czy demony w ogóle obchodzą Boże Narodzenie? — spytał, zerkając na Billa krążącego wokół pieca.

— Nie, ale jeśli miałbym szukać czegoś podobnego, to my mamy Ucztę — odparł demon.

— Ucztę? — Dipper zmarszczył brwi.

— Ku czci Ma. — Bill machnął ręką. — Nic ciekawego.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz… — Dipper wzruszył ramionami i całkowicie skupił się na kolejnych rzeźbach. Te przedstawiały potwory o mnóstwie rogów, ogonów, kłów, szponów i skrzydeł. Ich oczy pobłyskiwały fioletem, a usta zdawały się poruszać. — A to, co? — mruknął, dotykając fioletowego, zapadniętego fragmentu. W tym też momencie stało się coś, czego ani Bill, ani Dipper się nie spodziewał: podłoga pod nimi zniknęła.

*

Spadanie w niczym nie przypominało tego kreskówkowego, powolnego lotu. To było szybkie i prawdopodobnie gdyby nie ich demoniczne moce, skończyłoby się śmiercią wśród porozrzucanego po podłodze, siana. Dipper jęknął nie mając pojęcia czy bardziej boli go głowa od uderzenia w kamienną podłogę czy brzuch, w który Bill wciąż wbijał swój łokieć. W zasadzie, w tym momencie niczego nie był pewien i gdyby ktoś spytał go, jak ma na imię z pewnością wydukałby jedynie ❝eee yy ee ych❞. No dobrze, w sumie była jedna rzecz, której był całkiem świadom — po raz pierwszy od kilku lat zranił się na tyle mocno, by zaczęła mu lecieć krew.

— Jak kiedyś będziesz prowadził jakieś śledztwo i dojadę do wniosku, że chcę ci pomóc… przypomnij mi o tym — wymamrotał, gdy już przestał się czuć, jakby po głowie skakało mu stado rozwścieczonych Cipherów. Usiadł, spychając z siebie Billa.

— Miałem prosić o to samo — wydukał Bill, dotykając czoła. Plamy, które pojawiły się przed jego oczami, powoli nabierały kształtów, tworząc… no cóż, kolejną rzecz, której wolałby nie zobaczyć: pana i panią Nosferatu.

— Wiedziałam, że ktoś nas szpieguje, ale króla to się nie spodziewałam — rzekła Elena, głaszcząc trzymanego psa.

— O bogowie, nic wam nie jest? — Victor klęknął obok Billa. — Mówiłem ci, że powinniśmy stworzyć normalne schody, zamiast bawić się magią — rzucił do swojej żony.

Dipper podniósł się, a jego nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem ciała. Ignorując fakt, że oto zostali nakryci, omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie — od sufitu przyozdobionego sztucznymi pajęczynami, przez lustra zajmujące wszystkie ściany i drzwi rozmieszczone między nimi, po mężczyznę stojącego na drugim końcu z kartonem pełnym dekoracji. Musiała minąć kolejna chwila, nim do Dippera dotarło, że oto patrzy na odzianego w płaszcz emisariusza. I jeszcze jedna, nim w końcu zaczął próbować dodać dwa do dwóch.

— Okej, chyba zgłupiałem — oświadczył, gdy Bill zauważył emisariusza i, zaskoczony, krzyknął ❝Ev, to ty?❞. — Niech mi ktoś wyjaśni: co tu się właściwie dzieje?

— Aktualnie: psujecie naszą niespodziankę — odparła Elena.

— Niespodziankę?

— Nasz dom jest ogromny, piwnica jeszcze większa, więc postanowiliśmy stworzyć Verde Bqert — wyjaśniła, a Dipper spojrzał na Billa.

— Coś, jak dom strachów, ale w piwnicy. Ale to wciąż nie wyjaśnia, co tu robi Ev.

— N-no bo. N-no bo ja… — Ev poruszył się niespokojnie, a twarz zakrył kartonem. — K-kiedy tu przybyłem i d-dowiedziałem się o co chodzi, p-postanowiłem pomóc.

— A nie zawiadomiłeś nikogo, bo…?

— T-to miała b-być niespodzianka…

Bill nabrał powietrza, usilnie walcząc z nagłą chęcią uderzenia kogoś.

— Czyli wy, nie wiem, nie zabijacie tu nikogo? — spytał Dipper. — Żadnych krwawych masakr? Składania dziewic? Kanibalistycznych obrzędów?

— Nie, to nudne — odpowiedziała Elena.

— A co z tym całym ❝No na pewno ktoś się znajdzie❞, ❝Nie, oni są nudni❞ i tak dalej?

— Mówiłam ci, że ktoś był pod łóżkiem — warknęła do męża, a potem, nieco spokojnie, oświadczyła: — Szukam sobie kochanka.

A Dipper nie wytrzymał — wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie radosnym, pełnym rozbawienia — raczej będącym na granicy histerii, nieprzyjemnym. Szaleńczym.

— Serio — wymamrotał między jednym napadem śmiechu, a drugim. — Poszedłem na to całe przyjęcie, spędziłem jego połowę grzebiąc po waszych rzeczach, ukrywałem się pod waszym łóżkiem, powiedziałem jego — wskazał na Billa — bratu, że się pieprzyliśmy, dotykałem go, podłoga zniknęła, a wy mi mówicie, że otwieracie piwnicę strachów i w ogóle wszystko jest super? O bogowie, to nawet nie jest zabawne. To brzmi raczej, jak pierdolony sen z serii tych, co zdają się dokądś zmierzać i być logiczne, ale potem docierasz na ich koniec i… nic z tego. Same głupoty.

I jak na zawołanie, gdy znów otworzył oczy, nie ujrzał przed sobą Billa, państwa Nosferatu ani żadnego innego demona czy masy luster. Zamiast tego dostrzegł sufit, a kiedy poruszył dłońmi — poczuł pod palcami pościel.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały.

— Wiesz, skoro już zgodziłeś się nam pomóc, to naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić, zamiast wylegiwać się w naszym łóżku przez pół dnia — powiedziała Mabel w świątecznej czapeczce, a widząc minę Dippera, zmarszczyła brwi. — No co? Znowu śniło ci się… no wiesz? — Jej początkowe zdenerwowanie całkowicie zniknęło, zastąpione troską.

— Nie. Śniło mi się przyjęcie u Victora.

— Ale to od Blacka, czy to na które nie poszedłeś?

— To, na które nie poszedłem.

— I? Jak było?

Dipper zacisnął palce na kołdrze. Chociaż całkowicie powrócił do rzeczywistości, przypominał sobie, który mieli dzień i jakim cudem znalazł się w domu Mabel, jakaś jego część — przypominając sobie sen i każdy moment, w którym choćby przypadkiem kogoś dotknął — pragnęła wziąć prysznic i szorować skórę tak mocno aż ta zrobi się cała czerwona.

— Nudno.

  
  



End file.
